Gold Butterflies
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Maybe she should have been somewhat suprise to recieve a gift from Lelouch.


**Title: Gold Butterflies  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: CC x Lelouch  
Prompt: Butterfly****  
Spoilers/Warnings: Post R2  
Author Notes: For the Witch & the Warlock Forum. Semi inspired by a CC & Lelouch image.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

Gifts from Lelouch have always been slightly rare.

So she was slightly surprise when she saw a golden butterfly shape hair clip with several different strands of beads perhaps made out of rubies and pearls connected to the butterfly. Not to mention the fact that clip was slightly large.

It looked expensive, especially since he got the twin clip as well. Not like money should be any problem with him really.

Especially considering the fact he is currently the emperor of Britannia. Although she also knows that he wants her to wear this particular piece to the ball tonight.

Not like balls and other formal events where her area of expertise or anything. Despite her connections with the former emperor and empress.

But she would admit the two gold butterfly hair clips was perfect for the dress that she had chosen out. The ruby colored beads matching her long elegant red dress that showing quite a bit of cleavage. Not like she necessary minded about that detail.

She gently took the golden clip out of the small box feeling the rough texture on the designed of the butterfly before moving to put it in the hair, before grabbing its twin.

She knows that Lelouch was waiting for her.

So they can make their grand entrance together, and she supposes it was a matter of tradition that the emperor and his empress appears together.

And she was his empress.

He had issue that statement a couple of weeks ago, shortly after they had become lovers. Although she supposes she has always been the queen in a certain sense.

She was the "Black Queen" when she was a part of the Black Knights even though it was never quite confirmed considering no one wants to be referred to as a chess piece.

But the title as empress gives her a bit of power.

She silently knows that power somewhat scares her dear emperor in the respect that she would issue a Pizza Hut on every corner and force the palace chiefs to serve pizza.

Although they already make pizza especially for her, but it's only because there isn't necessary a Pizza Hut in the royal capital as it.

Her golden eyes silently trailed down her lover's choice of clothing for this particular event. Noting the fact that he was surprisingly in black.

In the past couple of weeks she had gotten use to see him in the white "emperors" outfit. She can see the slight blush highlighting his features, which caused her to smirk lightly.

Although he only silently offered his arm towards her which she took allowing him to escort her in the ballroom. She can see the slight stares fall upon them or to be more in particular her, almost as if they were silently judging her.

Not like she had ever really cared what the nobles thought of her or anything, or anyone else for matter. But she did see the smile glowing on Cecil's face from where she stood with Lloyd next to her and she knows that Suzaku and Jeremiah were probably smiling as well.

For the moment she felt like Cinderella.

The girl who was born as a servant and somehow became an empress. Although she silently knows this "fairytale" won't have a happy ending.

Or at least not one that she can foresee.

He can slightly feel her husband pull her on the dance floor. The emperor and the empress always have the first dance, and then the other couples go on the dance floor sometime during the middle of the song. The song that the orchestra was playing was soft, and beautiful, and she knows that they were playing a waltz.

Although she can hardly think of the name it.

"So why a butterfly?" she questions softly so only he would be able to hear her conversation. Not like it necessary mattered.

Most of the people on the dance floor were too absorbed in the waltz to even really care that their emperor and empress were conversing on the dance floor.

"Because you remind me of a butterfly," he replies as he twirled around in sync with the other males as they twirled their respective date.

She couldn't help but to slightly cock a questioning eyebrow at that remark. No one has ever really told her something like that. She supposes butterflies were beautiful despite their caterpillar form, and perhaps he was referring to the transformation itself.

She knows that she wasn't necessary beautiful as a child, dressed in rags, with purple and black bruises marking her skin. Looking half starved until the nun took her in.

But other than that she couldn't necessary think of reasons why Lelouch would think of her as a butterfly.

Yet she supposes that it was alright with her, although she knows that she would always keep the two golden butterfly hair clips with her.

Even after her husband has parted from this world, in a couple of months when Suzaku kills him, because Lelouch is simply somebody who she couldn't forget. Although for now she would simply enjoy the time that she has with him now.

**-the end **

**Please review**


End file.
